


The predator's diary.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bad English, Bad Writing, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breakfast, CEO Hannibal Lecter, Cannibalism, Car Accidents, Christmas Eve, Co-workers, Comfort Food, Crushes, Depressed Will Graham, Depression, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, Dinner, Dogs, Drunk Will Graham, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Food, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired By A TV Show, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murderers, No Beta, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Office, Office worker Will Graham, One Shot, Out of Character, Psychopath Diary - Freeform, Serial Killers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Very Secret Diary, Will Graham Loves Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "At the office, no one actually knows Will Graham. He's quiet. His appearance is disheveled, he always wears those cheap square shirts, and his curls are always unruly. What's most disturbing about him, though, is his empty, somewhat frightening eyes. Some of his colleagues think he's a psychopath, and they wouldn't be surprised if he came out a murderer. On the other hand, Hannibal Lecter is just the opposite. As the company's CEO, he is not only rich and handsome, his style is elegant, he is intelligent and everyone admires him. "..."But one day, the same man who was hardly noticed began to be a protagonist in this story, and his name came out of the mouths of everyone around the office when Will appeared closer to Hannibal than anyone else. "........................................................Prompt 12, AU, Office.I finished watching the Korean TV series "Psychopath Diary" and I couldn't help but think of Hannibal!Please, watch that show! It's only 16 episodes of pure comedy, and by far of the cutest and clumsiest serial killer ever!!
Relationships: Will Graham & Freddie Lounds, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487108
Kudos: 71





	The predator's diary.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, the last time I wrote a fanfic of this fandom was November 8, 2019. WTF!  
> Okay, now, I am seriously obsessed with Mo Dao Zu Shi, and I didn't finish my writing series. I'm working on it.
> 
> Hannibal will still be in my heart even though I update it every two years :3

Life is boring when you're an adult. Everything is repetitive and it consists of working in order to eat and to eat in order to survive; to subsist, and to do the same again and again. Will Graham finds no reason for his life, yet he still goes to work every single day regardless. As a salaried worker, the office is a place where you meet all kinds of people; those nice but irritating all the same, those who think they are monarchs and try to break you down, those fools who let themselves be used by others, and those who are ghosts and do not associate with anyone. Will's one of the last groups of people.

At the office, no one actually knows Will Graham. He's quiet. His appearance is disheveled, he always wears those cheap square shirts, and his curls are always unruly. What's most disturbing about him, though, is his empty, somewhat frightening eyes. Some of his colleagues think he's a psychopath, and they wouldn't be surprised if he came out a murderer. On the other hand, Hannibal Lecter is just the opposite. As the company's CEO, he is not only rich and handsome, his style is elegant, he is intelligent and everyone admires him. No one can match him, and no one yet knows the secret to approach him. Many are interested in a possible friendship with Hannibal Lecter, but that is only because of mere avarice and in order to obtain the benefits by being close to the person with the highest rank at the workplace. Hannibal is careful, kind to everyone but always a boss. But one day, the same man who was hardly noticed began to be a protagonist in this story, and his name came out of the mouths of everyone around the office when Will appeared closer to Hannibal than anyone else. 

It all started when Will Graham made the unfortunate decision to take his life.

Empty inside and out, Will had no reason to think about it hard; with no friends, no significant other, and no family, he only had his dogs and while he left his apartment, he was sorry to leave them behind but still went to his final destination. There are many ways to kill yourself and none of them are pleasant; all methods are painful but the pain of the moment is not equal to the pain of daily struggle. Without further ado, Will went to an almost deserted spot, a railway route near a recurring suburb of some homeless, and then, he waited for the train to pass by. His plan was simple, to go to a place where no one would interrupt him, and wait for a quick, raw death. And he would have done that if it wasn't for the fact that late at night he heard a bizarre noise. The voices in his head told him that nothing mattered anymore, to just ignore it and just finish his task, but his instinct dictated that he should run away from there. He didn't, and he followed the strange noise, leading him into an abandoned metal warehouse. Without trying to make any loud sounds, he did what he excelled at, namely laying low. That strange noise, it was the sound of a person being in pain. As he peeped through one of the big doors, what he saw was unique. The scene was as follows, there was a man on the floor, bloody and almost unconscious, but what caught his attention was the other man elegantly dressed in a transparent vinyl suit. Will didn't know what to feel. On the one hand, he cared little about his life and the lives of others were even less relevant, but on the other hand, he felt a strong inner desire to help that poor victim. He thought about whether or not to meddle, he hesitated for a second, then decided to act, but at that moment he heard the ringing of a cell phone. It wasn't his, no one was going to call him anyway and he hadn't received a call in over ten years. The call was clearly for the mysterious man in front of him. Will tried to see his face but the man stood on his back; and uttering a few smooth words to the victim, he answered his call and walked away from the scene. It was the right time, he didn't hesitate to approach the victim. The poor creature was a middle-aged man, and by his fine clothing, he looked like a wealthy person. He looked around, and saw only sharp tools and a crimson diary, without planning it, he just took it just in case and put it in his bag. Then, the victim opened his eyes and was about to say something, but he didn't say anything clearly. He pleaded with his expression, and still almost mute the message was sure to clear enough; _"help me"_ he begged and Will no longer doubted. Will thought about carrying the man to safety, but time was short and he didn't know when the assailant would show up again, so he chose to call the police instead. Before he could dial the number, he heard footsteps, and his urge was to run away now and leave all the courage behind. He ran and ran without thinking of anything, not even of his near-suicide or that poor bastard who would surely not live to recount the night. He got into his car, and at full speed, he drove off without a destination. His luck was not that good, because he crashed into a tree; he heard voices, and darkness overtook him.

Hannibal Lecter has it all. Money and power, a great sense of humor, intelligence, and flawless style. But this man feels differently, he doesn't want the same as everyone else, and he knows that no matter how high up he climbs, his longings are kept hidden and often elusive to achieve. He does not give up, and even his most pleasant wishes are accomplished. Hannibal Lecter enjoys eating, his diet is entirely carnivorous, and the very idea of catching his prey by himself gives him an endless number of sensations. He is human by nature, and there are also certain aspects that he does not like, including other human beings, the pretentious and the rude among them. His workers see him with bright eyes, they yearn for him and want to get closer as well. Hannibal can't stand them, but he always smiles and knows how to act otherwise. However, he never thought to meet a person that he finds intriguing and, above all, that doesn't annoy him. That one person exists and he discovered that his name is Will Graham. Will doesn't look at him, in fact he doesn't make eye contact with anyone at all. He doesn't pretend, he doesn't pursue him, he's in his own world. He has a mysterious, dark aura. Just a fascinating man, even if to others he's just an average, solitary, and somewhat weird one. Hannibal wants to know more about him and wants to get closer to the man but doesn't know how to do it without being invasive. Hannibal didn't know if Will would judge him for who he truly is, or if he would have no opinion whatsoever as he always does when he passes by. He wondered if he would accept him even with his most guarded secrets and in particular, because of his huge and unusual appetite.

Hannibal Lecter only cares about food, but mainly to hunt. There was something special about the moment he caught his target and watched its life fade away gradually, as its eyes closed to never be opened again. The food tasted beyond all words once the prey was cooked, and he felt full from it. Then, when he started to feel empty again, he just had to hunt again. Hannibal is also devoted to literature, writing is another of his skills besides cooking. That's why he never hesitated to combine both hobbies at once, and every time he hunts and cooks, he writes in his chic diary of everything related to the process involved. However, he was disturbed by the fact that his diary was no longer there. Someone had taken it, and someone had been impudent and rude enough to take it in the middle of his hunt. That night he didn't have much of an appetite, but he ate anyway.

Will felt a terrific pain in his head, his whole body ached and he was almost certainly feverish. He looked around, and everything was neat and tidy; the whole place was screaming "hospital." He went back to sleep until the next day. When he regained enough strength, he found out about the crash. He had some minor injuries and a slight memory loss that he might - or might not - recover, but nothing serious, so he was safe from mortal danger. Resigned, Will returned to his apartment confused and still somewhat worn out. When he arrived, the first thing he did was to feed his dogs and then to sit on the couch. He was completely confused. Will had a lot of questions. Where did he go last night? Why did he crash? He had nothing there. He didn't remember anything. But he recalled the possession of his cell phone, and when he looked in his bag he found what he was looking for and something else, a diary. Oddly enough, the diary seemed foreign to him, but he also couldn't trust his memory at the time. He opened it, and read one of the pages. _"Today my prey was especially vocal, I had no choice but to resort to extreme violence. The electric saw did all the additional work I needed to do."_ What? Will was more than confused, he didn't remember hunting at all, in fact, he rejected any idea of it. He kept reading anyway. _"My 15th prey, Lance E. Morris. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Amarone."_ Will dropped the diary and paled.

Hannibal Lecter was mad. If there was one single detestable characteristic of humankind, it was those selfish people who took other people's belongings without asking permission first, those who were rude and the rude made him hungry. There was a little mouse who knew his secret hobby, which was the only reason he felt alive and full. He wasn't going to let what kept him satisfied out of his hands. He'd find that mouse, and he'd do what he does the best hunting. He sighed deeply before entering the office and putting his facade back on, preparing himself mentally to tolerate and calm his anger. Luckily, that day no one bothered him more than usual. However, something caught his eye. Yes, it was Will Graham again, the one no one seems to care about, but who always comes to his mind on a daily basis. He was acting a little different, behaving suddenly nervously, almost as if in extreme anxiety and shock. He wanted to approach and ask him, but Hannibal knew it wasn't the right time, not yet. He kept observing him all day long, almost forgetting that he was pissed off.

Will didn't want to go to work. Well, he never wants to go, but he knows he and his dogs won't feed unless he has the money. When he dropped the diary, he didn't know what to believe. Was it a real in itself, or was it just a narrated imagination? Was it his? The curvy and graceful handwriting wasn't like his own, but he'd just had an accident and didn't know whether to trust his own body anymore. Once in the office, Will couldn't concentrate on his work. What if it was real? What if it was a serial killer's diary? The details were so precise, and when he searched for the names, they were all real. He had so many questions and no answers, and the worst part was that he was alone in such a puzzle because he had no one at all to tell about it. Taking him to the police was a complete no, at least until he had some clue that it wasn't his personal diary. What if... he was a killer? Will Graham, a serial killer, it didn't exactly sound crazy, and it didn't soothe him one bit. At break time, Will went to the roof of the building and reopened that cursed diary. He shouldn't have done it, he felt a bit to throw up but also, he didn't feel uncomfortable with the descriptions.

Hannibal Lecter never gets distracted at work. He is an exemplary worker, and a tough boss when it comes to the rules, but that day was a different matter. As he watched Will, he noticed that he was as distracted as he was. No doubt something was wrong with the other man. When it was lunchtime, Will didn't head to the fast-food restaurant near the office as he always does, but rather he headed out to the rooftop. Yes, Hannibal followed him, the temptation was strong at that point. Will wasn't smoking (Hannibal doesn't remember him being a smoker) and he wasn't trying to kill himself either (it was also impossible because of the security placed on the terrace) but instead, he took something out of his bag. Ah, he had found the little sneaky rodent. Will Graham had in his hands his most secret material possession, his diary. Hannibal had to change his plans. He couldn't kill the poor, beautiful creature, at least not if he didn't cause any future difficulties. It was never too late to make a special dish, with one extra special prey. The time had come, and Hannibal approached Will.

Will was immersed in reading that he didn't even hear anybody approaching; in front of him was his boss, or rather, the CEO of the whole bloody company, Hannibal Lecter. _"Great,"_ Will thought, he didn't feel like dealing with anything else. At that moment he was angry at the safety of the rooftop because it prevented him from jumping in for good. Straight away, and with some clumsiness, Will hid the diary. That elegant man, from close up -as well as in a far distance- it was clear how apart from the world he lived in from his, still so rich, powerful and handsome. Will said nothing, he looked at him for a few seconds and then pulled his eyes away. "I see I'm not alone this time," said the other man, but Will didn't know what to say, his forte was not a conversation, much less with his boss. However, the other one kept talking back, even wearing a smile on his face. "You were reading, weren't you?" "Yes," replied Will dryly. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to go away and be left alone. "A book?" "No." Hannibal seemed to want more details, so Will added, "a private diary." The posh man widened his smile. "Ah, I have one too. What do you write in yours? Of course, leaving out the secret parts." Will is not a good liar, so he talked without thinking, "just about stuff... especially about my dogs." Hannibal was still smiling. "Oh, I see. I write about food." "About... food?" "Yes, I'm a professional chef myself." Will didn't carry on the conversation and they each went back to their respective sites.

It had been two weeks since Will discovered a diary of questionable origin in his bag. Or in other words, a killer's diary. Yet his memory was fuzzy and he didn't recall anything that made him suspect that it wasn't his diary. To be fair, it didn't seem to be his diary because of the handwriting and the wide food vocabulary, but Will still didn't feel detached from what was described in the diary. Will felt that he might be a murderer, and the idea didn't drive him as crazy as he thought it would be. Every day when he woke up he only thought about those words and about victims or "prey," and when he was asleep, he would think about it too but in a delightful way, he would dream about the details stated on the paper and he would feel well with it. Will felt like he was losing his mind. He wasn't a killer, was he? He looked at his dogs and he knew he was incapable of hurting them, but he looked at his co-workers and had an inner desire to see them squirm in pain, and even was curious enough to taste them afterward. There was another inconvenience, Hannibal Lecter, who was totally unlike and from another world to him, was more and more attentive to him. Will couldn't stop thinking about those last words of his, "I write about food." It was all a coincidence or a bad joke. Then the annoying Christmas Day arrived.

Hannibal couldn't stop checking up on Will, every step, and every expression; he tried not to appear like a stalker, but now that the curly-haired guy had his diary, he had no choice but to watch him more carefully. Will didn't seem to have any intention of handing over the diary to the authorities, but his anxiety was still very strong, and he could change his mind at any time. Hannibal needed a chance to get close to him and take the diary away from him, so he could save the trouble of killing him. Will is a beautiful creation, it would be a real shame to kill him, but he wasn't reluctant to try it either. He had some recipes in mind just in case. His opportunity came on Christmas Day. Hannibal does not celebrate anything, but he always uses those dates to make a feast for himself, and sometimes, together with other guests. Since it was Christmas, the employees only worked during the morning and had the rest of the day off, Hannibal took the advantage and followed Will. As he expected, Will went to a bar and had a few shots; Hannibal sat down next to him and ordered a drink for himself and for Will too. If the other man was surprised to see him, he didn't show it, maybe because he was drunk, or sleepy, or both. Will spoke more than ever before, "I don't see the point of Christmas, do you?" he asked, but he didn't let him reply, "It's ridiculous. Think about it, it's a birthday because it is the birthday of Jesus. Why? I don't see anybody celebrating the birthday of the goddamn president." Hannibal took a sip of the expensive liquid and quoted, **" _For unto us a child is born, unto us a son is given; and the government shall rest upon His shoulders; and His name shall be called Wonderful, Counsellor, the Mighty God, The everlasting Father, the Prince of Peace."_** **(See Author's note down below.)** _"..._ What?" said the other man with confusion drawn on his face. Hannibal wanted to laugh but said earnestly, "Jesus is an important figure for the religious community, his birth is not comparable to that of the president." "Well," said Will and took another sip, "it's a good thing I'm not religious."

It took at least an hour for Will to pass out drunk. Hannibal was pleased.

Hannibal was having the best Christmas night ever. Will was the most interesting man in all respects, and maybe a little vulgar, but that didn't upset him. Once he closed his eyes, Hannibal took him to his very own house - or mansion - since he didn't want to leave him lying there, not being all vulnerable and cute. Hannibal made sure to take care of him, so he laid him down on a comfortable bed and left the water and some hangover pills next to him in case he woke up. Will woke up, but he was still intoxicated with alcohol still circulating in his veins. "Do you have any secrets?" he asked, and oh, Hannibal had so many secrets. "I have one. I'm a murderer. I think. Well, I have a diary of a killer, but that killer might be me. I don't know." Hannibal was stunned. The curly-haired fellow kept on talking, almost incomprehensibly, "I don't dislike the idea of killing. But- I wouldn't kill my dogs." After that, Will went back to sleep. Hannibal Lecter felt that day like he'd found yet another reason to be alive. 

When Will woke up, the first sight he got was the fancy of the place. Yes, it certainly wasn't his characteristic rustic home with the canine smell. Next to him was a glass of water and some pills, and the third feature he noticed was a delicious aroma of food. "Will, you're awake. Are you hungry? I made plenty of food for breakfast." That was his boss. Hannibal Lecter, CEO, boss, superior man, offering him breakfast. The other one must have noticed his confusion so he said, "I found you in the same bar as I visited yesterday, you drank too much and I couldn't leave you there alone." Will didn't feel at ease with it either. In any case, he remembered about manners. "Sorry if I caused you any trouble last night," he offered, but Hannibal just pushed him to take the pill and lead him into the kitchen. "I made a healthy, tender breakfast so it doesn't upset your stomach any further. Come, sit down." They both ate in silence.

After that odd encounter with his boss, Hannibal Lecter started talking to him in the office. No one expected that move, an acclaimed life successor such as Hannibal with a lowly nobody as Will. Some began to approach Will to find out the secret, and Will only made an effort not to take his pen to the jugular of someone there. Seriously, if he was a killer, that was a test. In the end, they left him alone and Will breathed of relief. Well, not everyone left him alone. A persistent and annoying co-worker kept asking, haunting, and harassing him. Her name, Freddy Lounds.

It was another dinner meeting between the two of them. They both still didn't know what to call that relationship. It wasn't professional, but it wasn't a friendship either. Hannibal invited him to dinner every Friday, and Will enjoyed a variety of unknown dishes. "Will, is something bothering you? You seem to be under a lot of stress lately. You know you can count on me." The other one kept chewing and said, "it's just-- a co-worker keeps harassing me. It makes me want to kill her." Will suddenly paused, shocked by his own words. Hannibal, he was actually glad to hear that. "Well, then do it." He poured him some wine, and Will appeared to be thinking. "I always have my kitchen free for you, if you bring me some good meat, of course." Will took the glass in his hand, waved it a little, and smelled the scent of red wine. "I don't think this particular one is proper and fine meat, but I trust your skills as a chef."

Freddy Lounds was missing, and in the end, they only found parts of his body. At the office, out of respect more than anything, they offered their sympathy. Will didn't even act to express any grief at all.

A year later, for Will's birthday, Hannibal gave him a diary. "I'm not a good writer," Will said, "but thank you," he added. Hannibal didn't take it badly, but instead, he told him, "Well, I've already got mine which I thought was lost, it's time you have yours."

They both ate breakfast, looking forward to the next few meals of the day.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> "For unto us a child is born, unto us a son is given; and the government shall rest upon His shoulders; and His name shall be called Wonderful, Counsellor, the Mighty God, The everlasting Father, the Prince of Peace." - Isaiah 9:6


End file.
